


Traitor Re-offends

by Tigg



Series: Traitor [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dancing, Explicit Sexual Content, Inspired by Music, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Sexual Dysfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigg/pseuds/Tigg
Summary: Derek and Stiles finally have some time together after being apart for a few weeks
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Traitor [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1345090
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120





	Traitor Re-offends

Over the past week and a half the Sheriff seemed to be home 24/7 that alongside serious levels of school work and a bizarre drop in supernatural activity meant Stiles had no excuse to see Derek. Also, at what point did it become bizarre when he _wasn't_ being attacked by 'mythological' beings?!

At first it hadn't been too bad; there had been flirty texts, pictures, phone sex and sexting but now they were both starting to get increasingly desperate and to really top it off Stiles had to see Derek tonight! Sure that sounded great but it wasn't just him and Derek it was the entire pack! When you had to fight monsters every other week it gave plenty of opportunities to update each other on new information and resources; without those opportunities Derek had decided a pack night was in order.

Stile scrambled to get changed as quickly as possible after lacrosse, he even debated forgoing a shower for all of two seconds before he remembered Derek's sense of smell would not appreciate that. Thankfully Scott had to stay behind to talk to coach and then go straight to the clinic to work after pack night was done so they agreed to head over separately. Those few minutes he could snatch before the pack showed up had to keep him satisfied for who knew how long, no way was he wasting it.

Pulling up outside the loft Stiles was pleased to see his jeep was the first of the various 'pack vehicles' to arrive. He rushed up the stairs, only vaguely taking note of the music thrumming through the building, and skidded to a halt outside the loft door. Realising the music was coming from inside Derek's loft he hesitated, perhaps he wasn't the first one here after all? Quietly reaching down Stiles rolled up the door as slowly as humanly possible, the rattling creak would have been something Derek heard if it wasn't for "Bad guy" playing from the speaker system. After realising Derek was in fact alone Stiles folded his arms and leant in the doorway, appreciating the show in front of him whilst he had the chance.

Almost directly opposite Stiles' position in the door Derek stood at the kitchen counter, his back to Stiles, assembling enough sandwiches to feed the entire pack twice over. Derek was wearing dark jeans which hugged his ass perfectly and a t-shirt so soft and form fitting Stiles would be able to see Derek's dusky nipples through the material if he was facing the other way. Derek was completely absorbed in his task making sure each member of the pack had at least one sandwich filling they liked, as he worked Derek quietly murmured the lyrics and swung his hips from side to side. It was nice to see Derek like this, still oblivious to Stiles presence and completely at ease in his environment, that was until Derek spun on the spot to place the first mountain of food on the table behind him. Catching sight of Stiles Derek froze, legs still at an angle from the spin and plate hovering a few inches over the table.

"Hey Der" Derek swallowed as Stiles approached before placing the plate down as nonchalantly as possible. Crowding into Derek's space Stiles threaded his finger through Derek's hair and claimed his mouth in a hot and hungry kiss, leaving them both panting when they broke apart.

"Need some help?" Derek cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Sure"

This may not be what he had in mind when he headed over but Stiles found it surprisingly satisfying to dance alongside, and sometimes with, Derek as the continued assembling the food. It was almost a shame when the rumble of other cars began pulling up; effectively putting an end to Stiles and Derek's affectionate antics. Once everyone arrived it didn't take long for a familiar routine to take hold although this pack night was over hours earlier than normal as they didn't have to spend all their time researching a brain storming life saving strategy plans. Stiles tried to dawdle when everyone left, helping Derek clear up so slowly he barely moved; he even debated dumping the bowl of chips onto the floor just so he had an excuse to stay. Just as the last of the pack was traipsing down the stairs Stiles' phone rang, 'Dad' flashing up on the screen. Grumbling Stiles answered to find an irate Sherriff on the other end of the line, demanding he come home and do his homework because 'his grades have slipped enough already!' Apparently his dad was continuing the discussion Stiles had abandoned over breakfast claiming he would be late to school. Shrugging apologetically at Derek Stiles headed back to the jeep whilst trying to convince his dad that Stiles being home late did not warrant a trip to get burgers.

They were two weeks into sexting and phone sex , Stiles had to designate Derek his own ring tone after a week and a half because he was starting to get a semi every time his phone rang, when Stiles got the news he was praying for.

"Clear your schedule sourwolf! Tomorrow night my dad is working the late shift, and get this, he's pulling a double! Pack your jammies big guy he's going to be gone _all_ night."

Derek rumbled happily "Thank god, I think I'm developing repetitive strain injury healing powers be damned"

"Think about how I feel, I don't have the wolfiness to help me out!"

"oh _please_ at least you're used to it, I haven't jerked it this much since-"

"- you were my age?" Stiles cut in with a snort

"you know what, I think I'm busy tomorrow night after all...bye Stiles"

"HEY DEREK!!! _Please_ say you will be here tomorrow? Oh please? _Pretty please??"_

"hmmm well I do love it when you beg." Stiles grinned wickedly, even though Derek couldn't see him.

"Oh Derek PLEASE, _PLEASE, Derek_. Oh Give it to me! YES Derek YES PLEASE GIVE IT TO ME" Stiles' moans were loud to Derek's ears and obscenely pornographic almost to the point of ridiculous.

"STILES! Isn't you dad home right now?!"

"oh relax he's downstairs watching the game, I could be sat right next to him and he still wouldn't hear me right now. But seriously tomorrow?"

"Oh I'll be there, rabid dogs couldn't keep me away"

"the way you flash those fangs they wouldn't dare try"

"Damn right" Derek answered sounding far to smug. "Well I did phone you to see what you are wearing right now but I guess we should save that for tomorrow night"

"yeah you are probably right, besides you aren't missing much; I'm wearing my sweats with the hole at the hem and waistband and my red hoodie with the strings all chewed up"

Well that sounded far too appealing for someone he was 'just friends' with. "Sounds cosy"

"you know what it really is, how about you?" Derek briefly debated lying to make what he was wearing sound much more sexy but, for some unknown reason, opted for honesty at the last minute.

"Just my boxers"

"Which ones?"

"the grey ones"

"the really baggy pair?" Stiles sounded horrified at the thought.

"they are comfortable!"

"well yeah they are so loose your dick is probably swinging out the leg hole right now. You might as well not be wearing anything!"

"huh, well maybe I should take them off....slowly slide them down, rubbing my thighs as I go-"

"BYE DEREK, I'm hanging up now! See you tomorrow! And no playing with yourself!!!"

"well the same goes for you" Derek laughed suddenly reluctant to end the call "Night Stiles"

"Night Der-"

*******

Ok, seriously, why was this day taking so long?? After Stiles second class of the day lasted a week he began to surreptitiously research time meddling spells and entities during study hall. Although he had to put a stop to that when Scott started shooting him concerned looks; he was already suspicious because Stiles was practically drowning himself in the particularly scented body spray every five minutes to cover up the smell of his arousal (not that Scott knew this was the reason for it).

He tried so hard to focus in calculus but really who wants to be thinking about that when they could be thinking about all the different positions he and Derek were going to do. Stiles wanted to be feeling this for days and he text Derek telling him as much. Derek's absolutely _'hilarious'_ response was to send Stiles a picture of two extra large bottles of lube with the caption "will we need the third?". Luckily Stiles was able to disguise his laughter as choking on water and avoid detention; god if he got detention tonight he would be dead from a fatal case of blue balls before tomorrow. Of course the second Stiles got the opportunity to he messaged Derek again to blame him for his near miss. _You better be behaving at school Stiles, I would hate to have to punish you when you get home_ attached was a picture of the chained shackles they used with the wolves on full moons. Forget blue balls Stiles was at serious risk of cumming in his pants instead.

Stiles just about managed to pull the jeep into his driveway without breaking _too many_ traffic laws; although he did nearly run down his own dad in the driveway whilst he was leaving for his shift at the station. But that doesn't count, it was barely a bump.

"Hi Dad, Bye Dad" Stiles ran past his dad in typical whirlwind fashion, only to wrench the door open once more and shove a box of salad into the sheriffs arms. "Nice try" Stiles promptly shut the door in the Sheriffs startled face before taking the stairs two at a time. Bursting into his room he was still rummaging in his back pack for his cell phone to call Derek.

"Hey" Stiles jumped so hard he left the floor.

"WHATTHEHELLDEREK?" he gasped trying to keep his heart from literally leaping out his throat.

"I got here a bit early, obviously I didn't want your dad to see, so I was in the closet"

"And now you've - " "Don't say it" "come out?"

Derek sighed and, with a look of pure disappointment, turned his back on Stiles.

"That's it, I'm going back in"

"Ok, if you're looking for denial just go straight ahead then take a right at the fur coats, if you see a fawn and a lamppost you've gone too far" Derek snorted as he reached into the closet and dragged out his black duffel bag; hanging up a couple of shirts whilst Stiles messed around with his stereo. Derek was interrupted by Stiles clearing his throat, sat on the edge of the bed he held up a bottle of lube and box of condoms.

"So we are just getting straight to it huh? Presume much Der-bear?" Stiles was grinning evilly, Derek felt heat rise up his face, he must have thrown them onto the bed whilst unpacking his bag.

"I...I didn't mean _right now_ or even if you had any...I just thought...with the texts.."

**_Of course you shouldn't presume, why would he want you, sure he fucked you at the loft when you were CONVENIENT but he has other options now._ **

"I bought some and I think it goes without saying we are gonna need them after the past few weeks, especially with those texts" Stiles stood and moved into Derek's space "god I have been thinking about you none stop" Tipping his head back he pulled Derek into a kiss, tugging almost frantically at Derek's Henley as they made their way to the bed. Derek moaned and helped Stiles pull the shirt over his head before reaching to unbutton Stiles' over-shirt in return. The pent up frustration hit them like a freight train, suddenly they were tearing at one another's clothes; biting and scratching at any exposed piece of skin. A half choked sob escaped Stiles' throat when Derek delivered a particularly harsh nip. The noise morphed into a groan as the pain faded leaving a surprisingly satisfying throb of pleasure in its wake.

Suddenly Stiles found himself on his back with a very naked Derek Hale growling down at him. Thank god they had all night and some of tomorrow because this time was going to be quick and dirty. Licking his palm Stiles reached down and wrapped his hand around as much of them as he could; getting with the programme Derek copied Stiles' action, lacing their fingers together to enable them to establish the perfect rhythm.

God he was close, moving to kiss Stiles' neck he could feel his control slipping and a tingling heat coiling in his gut; based on Stiles' heart beat and ragged breaths he wasn't alone. Stiles tipped his head back, arching his spine in an attempt to get more friction against Derek.

" _SHIT_ " Suddenly cold air hit Stiles' exposed skin as Derek threw himself off Stiles and down the gap at the side of the bed. Stiles propped himself up on his elbows and peered down at Derek when he heard a distinct scuffling on the roof outside his bedroom window. Snatching the blankets over himself he turned to see Scott crawling through the window, closing it as he went. Stiles sent a quick prayer the music he had put on when Derek was unpacking would mask the additional heartbeat in the room.

"Heeey, Scotty, what you doing here man?" Scott paced back and forth in front of the window, eyes glued to the carpet as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

"Stiles there is something I need to tell you and if I don't do it now then I never will and you probably already know but I haven't officially told you and it makes me feel like I'm lying to you or that I'm ashamed and I'm not so here it is" Stiles sat clutching the sheets around his waist as Scott continued to pace. "I'm dating Isaac....and Allison"

"Scotty that's - "

"No you don't understand it's not me dating Allison and Isaac dating Allison I mean we are all dating each other"

"yeah Scott-"

"We kiss, and hug, and have sex, all of us. Me and Allison, Allison and Isaac, Me and Isaac, Me and Allison and Isaac..."

"SCOTT" Scott looked up at Stiles for the first time since he walked in, eyes wide and breathing harshly. "you were right I already knew but thank you for telling me. I'm happy for you, I really am, but - uh - I was kind of in the middle of something"

"oh? OH! Shit! Sorry, yeah - uh - we'll talk about this properly another time, I will leave you - to - uh - that - seeya" Thankfully Scott seemed too embarrassed about interrupting Stiles' 'alone' time to really question anything else as he scrambled back out the window and into the night.

Blowing out a breath Stiles looked down the gap next to his bed where Derek was still wedged and still naked. Stiles expected to see Derek looking frustrated, maybe bored, what he did not expect to see was Derek reading a novel.

"werewolf porn, Stiles, really?" It was Stiles' turn to blush, Scott had bought him the book as a gag gift when Stiles made a comment about all werewolves being supernaturally hot. Honestly, since this thing with Derek started, he had dropped it down there and forgotten about it. Derek smirked at Stiles as he scrambled back onto the bed.

"Listen that stuff Scott just told me, you didn't hear any of it ok?"

"It's ok, I already knew, Isaac told me a few weeks ago"

"Really?"

"yeah, his dad was really homophobic. I think he was worried about what would happen if I found out so wanted to take control of when and how that happened....good thing he did really; not that I would have minded"

"you're such a good guy Der-" Stiles stretched up to place a soft kiss to the tip of Derek's nose.

"that reminds me, where were we?" Derek began pressing more kisses along Stiles' face.

Stiles pulled Derek with him as he flopped back onto the bed murmuring in appreciation. It didn't take long until they were picking up where they left off; wandering hands and mouths exploring writhing bodies. Stiles ground his hard cock against Derek's hip as he moved his knee between Derek's parted thighs, applying pressure Stiles hesitated when his thigh was met by velvet soft skin of Derek's flaccid penis. Trying not to second guess himself Stiles carried on with his ministrations, which Derek appeared very receptive of. Every so often Stiles would feel a twitch of hot flesh against his skin only for it to subside and return to nestling almost innocently against his thigh.

**_Look alive Hale, the only thing the kid gets from you is sex and now he can't even get that? You have certain expectations to uphold!_ **

Derek almost flinched when Stiles fingers trailed up his shaft, suddenly feeling much more exposed Stiles began to move away snatching up his boxers.

"is there anything else-" Derek cut him off with a sad shake of his head, he really had thought he was past his little 'issue' and realising he isn't was a bit of a kick in the teeth.

**_Oh that's right...you can't get any so he doesn't either....class act_ **

Derek pulled his underwear the rest of the way up and turned sharply. "Do you want me to..." He gestured at Stiles' still exposed crotch but they both knew his heart really wasn't in it.

"no that's ok, honest" Stiles stood and pulled his underwear on as well. "why don't we order pizza and watch a movie, or just hang out and listen to some more music"

"What movies have you got?" leaving the music playing for now Stiles began showing Derek his full range of films, which was extensive to say the least. Derek tried to focus on selecting a film, even if it was just to be spared from yet another Star Wars marathon but something kept creeping into his ears and distracting him.

"Stiles what is this song? It sounds familiar"

"well it was on the radio constantly a little while back, It's called 'high hopes'. By Panic at the disco" Stiles could tell by the somewhat constipated look on Derek's face he was still trying to place the song. Abandoning his pile of DVD's Stiles stood and gestured at the stereo (which would of course make it easier for Derek to identify the song, thank you Stiles!).

"you must have heard it?" as Derek continued to look speculatively Stiles began to sing along "mama said...dedededadada" ok so he didn't know all the words to that bit yet!

Suddenly a memory came rushing back to Derek, he and Stiles had been on the phone a few days ago, playfully flirting but not necessarily taking it anywhere, and Stiles had been listening to music. Derek was sure it was this song. When he looked up to share his revelation with Stiles he found him already shimmying around dramatically to the music.

"I had to have high high hopes for a living, shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing...had to have high high hopes"

Stiles continued to dance around even dragging Derek to his feet to join in he tried his best to shimmy seductively, which probably would have been more successful if his dick hadn't chosen that moment to flop out the flap in the front of his boxers. Derek almost fell over he was laughing so hard whilst Stiles tried to tuck himself away a bit more securely this time.

"oh like you think you could do any better" Stiles huffed moodily "if you think you are so suave with your werewolf balance and shit I dare you to dance to whatever song comes on next" Stiles stared at Derek defiantly waiting for the track to change

_When it comes to love it should be mutual,_

_I know you think that you're on fire_

_but you're kind of cold._

"erm maybe that isn't the best choice" Stiles grimaced as Derek changed the track again. An over familiar baseline rattled through the room "Oh no way you think you can pull off a magic mike routine!" Stiles crowed.

_I'm just a bachelor,_

_I'm looking for a partner_

_Someone who knows how to ride_

_Without even falling off._

Oh Derek could pull it off, not only could he pull it off he seemed to have memorised the entire routine but included more teeth and claws in his version. Derek continued to roll his body as he strutted to the trunk in front of Stiles' bedroom window and pulled out a medium thick chain. Snapping it taught between two hands he began to drag it over his body, winding it around his thighs and biceps.

_Just once if I have the chance_

_The things I would do to you_

_You and your body,_

_Every single portion_

_Send chills up and down your spine_

As Derek used the chain, now around Stiles' shoulders, to hold Stiles in place whilst he ground over his chest Stiles snagged the dollar bill of the pile of change he kept on his dresser. With a twang he trapped it under the elastic of Derek's waistband Derek took this as an incentive and turned his back to Stiles. Hooking his waistband under his ass cheek's Derek leant forward and moved in a way Magic Mike himself would have deemed too obscene. When the song finished Derek stood up looking triumphant.

"I'm keeping the dollar"

"well sure if you are going to take it seriously, I did take dance lessons for a while there mister!" Silently Derek gestured to the 'dance floor' Stiles pouted and looked like he might sulk instead before jumping up in unrestrained glee.

"I have the perfect song!" He fiddled with the stereo before darting to a space in the middle of the floor.

_Sail_

_This is how I show my love_

_I made it in my mind because_

_Blame it on my A-D-D baby._

Pointing one foot out at an angle Stiles dragged it in a straight line in front of him, stepping onto the ball of his foot and pulling his other leg up close to his body he carried his weight through the movement. Stiles sank to the floor and curled forwards on himself.

_This is how an angel dies_

_Blame it on my own sick pride_

_Blame it on my A-D-D baby._

_Sail, Sail_

Stiles extended out completely, still low to the ground he place both hands on Derek's calves and dragged them up slowly as he moved, once they were eye to eye once more Stiles smirked challengingly at the wolf. Not one to veer away from a challenge Derek placed one hand on Stiles' swaying hip.

"Well I did get a dollar" Before Stiles could respond Derek's other hand was under the waistband of his boxers and the noise of clattering coins filled the room, quickly followed by Stiles indignant squawk. Trying futilely to retreat whilst emptying loose change from his shorts Stiles attempted to thwart Derek's goal of adding the rest. Deciding to change tactics Stiles grabbed some for himself and tried to shove them down the back of Derek's underwear. Growling slightly Derek simply kicked them off whilst still advancing on Stiles. Stiles tried to mimic Derek's movement and rid himself of his boxers, and contained coins, whilst backing away of course without the werewolf grace and being Stiles his foot caught in the fabric and he tripped.

Derek stepped into his space and caught him by the waist but not before Stiles' hand shot out to steady himself, inadvertently colliding with the stereo. Abruptly the song changed.

_I've been having dreams,_

_Jumping on a trampoline._

_Flipping in the air;_

_I never land just float there._

Reaching out Derek placed a kiss on the palm of Stiles' hand before pressing another to his lips. Slowly Derek raised his hand to cup Stiles' jaw and deepen the kiss filling it with emotion.

_As I'm looking up,_

_Suddenly the sky erupts._

Derek effortlessly lifted Stiles onto his waist and turned to lean against the desk. Snatching the bottle of lube from the drawer by touch alone Derek slowly worked his fingers into Stiles.

_Flames alight the trees,_

_Spread to falling leaves;_

_Now they're right up on me._

Without breaking the kiss Derek sank into Stiles' relaxed and willing hole.

_I've been having dreams,_

_Splashing in a summer stream;_

_Trip and I fall in,_

_I wanted it to happen._

Wrapping his arms across Stiles' back he hooked his fingers over Stiles' shoulders. Curling at the waist he slowly began to rock them together.

_My body turns to ice,_

_Crushing weight of paradise._

Derek staggers to the bed, landing hard and trying to support his weight so he doesn't crush Stiles he spreads their arms up the mattress to lace their fingers together.

_Solid block of gold,_

_Lying in the cold;_

_I feel right at home._

Breaking the kiss Derek nuzzled the curve of Stiles' neck, finally rearing back to stare nose to nose into Stiles' wide eyes.

_Wait if I'm on fire_

Without so much as a touch Stiles drew in a deep breath as he spilled between them.

_How am I so deep in love?_

Derek cradled Stiles through the tremors as he pulled their bodies impossibly closer.

_When I dream of dying_

In almost a mirror of opposites Derek exhaled, long and slow as pleasure coursed through him.

_I never feel so loved._


End file.
